


Praise

by PoppyCartinelli



Series: Smut Prompts for Practiceeee [7]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AgentCorp, F/F, Masturbation, dildo, who's even surprised here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 07:40:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15359550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyCartinelli/pseuds/PoppyCartinelli
Summary: Tumblr smut prompt for practice (My tumblr is PoppysSuperGirl)Prompt:Lena has noticed how soft and trusting Alex gets with those she trusts and it gives her... ideas. (Because Alex needs some soft praisekink!)





	Praise

She’s going to take this slow, because Alex isn’t always the best with new things. She’s pretty sure this will go over well, at least from her observations so far. 

Alex gets home at 6. It's an early day for the both of them, perfect. 

“Hey, babe, I'm back.” 

“In here, Alex.”

“Mh, how was your da- oh.” 

“If you're feeling up to it, I would very much appreciate you putting this harness on.” 

“Uh, yeah, definitely. Lemme just go, uh, wash my hands.”

“Please come back without any clothes on.”

“Right.”

Well, judging by her reaction, the night should go well. Alex comes back, gloriously naked, hair slicked back and grin lopsided. 

“Good?”

“Oh yes, you're very good.”

A shiver runs up Alex's spine and she licks her lips. Interesting. Lena points to the harness and crooks her finger. Alex doesn't keep her waiting. 

She shimmies the harness up and that's the picture Lena's been waiting for. Sculpted body, a few scars, and those eyes that reduce Lena to a hot mess.

Alex swaggers over and it’s Lena’s turn to lick her lips. She’s already wet, been waiting for half the day. Just the sight of Alex like this is enough to key her up another notch.

“Get up here, your swagger is great, but I can think of better movements for your hips.” 

Alex laughs and hops up on the bed. “I’m betting you’ve been thinking about my hip movements all day.” She wraps her fingers around the dildo and damn. 

Lena didn’t think she’d get a show. But… but oh.

“Are you going to get off for me? Just like that?” Lena sits up, focusing, and Alex’s smile falls just a little, but her eyebrow pops up. “I’d like that. If you want to.”

“Oh, you would?” Alex blinks and flushes a little around her ears. It’s cute.

“Yes, I think you would look so good.” Lena shifts her legs behind her so she can sit up, mirroring Alex’s posture on the bed. “You always impress me.”

Alex clears her throat and flushes to her breasts. “Okay, yeah, sure, yeah.” She widens her knees to support herself better and tugs at the dildo a little. Her stomach flexes and good god. Lena breathes out and watches as the harness pulls at her skin.

Oh there’s no way she’s going to be able to keep her hands off Alex.

She shifts forward as Alex starts to pump her hand, angling the dildo to hit her clit. She feels like a magnet. She keeps scooting closer until she can place her hands on Alex’s thighs. Alex doesn’t falter in her strokes and oh-

“Good. Good. You’re so good, Alex.” She whispers and Alex groans, pumping her hand faster. “Are you wet enough?” 

She gets a quick nod. Alex’s hand curls into a fist and her face scrunches up and this is supposed to be enjoyable, and not even the slightest bit stressful. Hmm. 

Lena reaches out and takes Alex’s hand, pushing up until Alex can wrap her arm around Lena’s middle. “You’re doing so well, Alex. Don’t rush it. I want you to enjoy yourself.” She murmurs against Alex’s scalp, peppering kisses in their wake.

Alex scrapes her nails over Lena’s ass and Lena thrusts her hips forward, nearly toppling onto Alex. She feels Alex smile against her chest and watches her arm speed up. Well, that works too. 

“You’re ridiculously hot. I love how you show your pleasure. So good, so good.” She leans down and pulls Alex’s chin up, kissing at her lips, messily. Alex is already panting, grunting as she grinds against the dildo. “When you’re done there, will you fuck me into the mattress? You were right when you guessed I’d been thinking about your hips all day.”

She must be hitting all the right buttons because Alex starts to jerk against her hand. She’s moments away, at most, and Lena just wants her there  _ now _ . Lena wants to get fucked right now, too.

“Oh god, Alex. You’re amazing like this. I want you.” Lena shifts forward and lines up her hips with the dildo between Alex’s legs. “I want you to come.” She pushes down until Alex’s fingers are brushing her cunt and the dildo is sliding into her and it’s so good

So good

And her thighs hit Alex’s and they’re both wet. She grinds down and Alex scratches welts into her skin, coming as their hips jostle. “F-fuck, Alex, p-perfect.” Lena tosses her head back as Alex juts up against her, the spasms hitting all the right crevices inside her. 

Lena’s way past half-gone before Alex stops her movements. Before Alex is pushing her backward and tossing Lena’s leg over her shoulder. Nearly coming out of her skin when Alex starts to thrust into her with a vengeance.

She’s not always vocal, but when she is, Lena just says what’s on her mind.

“God- fuck- oh, Alex, there, there, harderhard- god, fuck me har-der! Alex!” She’s counter thrusting at the same time and Alex is practically banging the headboard into the wall. “It’s so- you’re so good! Perfect! There, Alex, Alex, come with me- Fu-”

Lena clenches down and grabs Alex’s shoulder, pulling her up so Lena’s leg can drop from her shoulder and wrap around her ass. Her heels dig in and they’re back to grinding against one another. Lena’s vision nearly goes white when Alex starts to jerk into her again.

It’s so intense

So good

Lena blinks. They’re both still and Alex is breathing next to her ear. “Well, that was good.”

Alex huffs a laugh and presses a kiss to her cheek. “Mhh, and were my hip movements as satisfactory as you’d imagine?”

“Oh no,” Lena smirks and shakes the tension from her arms to comb her fingers through Alex’s hair. “You were much better than I had imagined.” 

It pulls another shiver and thrust from Alex and Lena won’t call her on it right now. But maybe later in the night. They have plenty of time, after all. 


End file.
